


Лучший выход

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [8]
Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Humor, Julio Loves Redheads, M/M, Teenagers, the new mutants/x-force kids are gen z, Альтернативная вселенная - Современность, Свидание вслепую, Хулио любит рыжих, Юмор, дружба, новые мутанты/икс-форс - зумеры, подростки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Табита обещала Риктору, что познакомит его с парнем, но у неё нет никого на примете. И затем с неба падает Шаттерстар.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Tabitha Smith, Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Лучший выход

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Setup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326697) by [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Oriella.  
> Видоизменённая цитата из "Гринча" дана в переводе М. Бородицкой.  
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

— Так вот, я сказала ему, что у меня есть c кем его познакомить, — с грустью провозглашает Табита, поставив шаткую банку с колой на панель управления Опасной Комнаты.

— А у тебя нет, — отзывается Дани.

— Ясен день, нет, длинноножка, — Табита вздыхает. — Он будет в бешенстве.

— Почему бы не сказать ему, что твой знакомый просто передумал?

— Рик тогда накрутит себя, что тот нашёл его на фейсбуке и посчитал стрёмным, или что-то такое. Я не могу так поступить с самооценкой Рика, она и без того почти на нуле.

Остальные члены Новых Мутантов, включая некоторых новичков, уже час тренируются в Комнате. Наблюдать за ними скучно, и Дани решает помочь Табите выбраться из очередного тупика, в который она себя загнала.

— Какие парни нравятся Рику?

— Рыжие, — та вспоминает огромную влюблённость Рика в Расти Коллинза во времена Икс-Фактора. — У Терри Кэссиди случайно нет брата-красавчика?

— Нет, только злобный дядя, — фыркает Дани. — У тебя совсем никого на примете нет?

— Совсем. Ну, в смысле, все парни-геи, которых я знаю, либо слишком старые, либо уже заняты, либо — угх — канадцы.

— Справедливо, — Дани поворачивается к монитору... картинка на котором значительно изменилась за две минуты. — Эй, что там происходит?

Программа рассчитана на Домино, Джимми и Берто. Но в комнате появился кто-то ещё. Кто-то в белых гладиаторских доспехах и с длинными рыжими волосами, затянутыми в хвост.

Быстро выяснилось, что рыжий — межпространственный беженец из Моджомира. И Кейбл меньше чем за час вытянул из него согласие участвовать в его новой затее с Икс-Форсом, хотя парень даже время по стрелкам определять не умел.

— Бедняга, — вздыхает Дани. — Знаю я, каково там в Моджомире. Неудивительно, что он хотел выбраться.

— Да уж, — соглашается Табита. — К тому же он красавчик, — добавляет она, будто это имеет какое-то отношение к делу. 

И тогда у неё появилась идея. Восхитительная, отвратительная идея. 

— Э-э-й...

— Ни за что.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что я хочу сказать.

— Что можно свести Риктора с Шаттерстаром.

— То есть ты согласна, что идея шикарная.

Дани, нахмурившись, встаёт перед ней.

— Нет! Он на Земле всего пару часов. Его никак нельзя отправлять на свидание.

— Значит, здесь наши мнения расходятся, — заявляет Табита, широкими шагами направившись через гостиную к Шаттерстару. Вблизи он выше. И мускулистее. И, что, наверное, важнее, у него просто роскошная рыжая грива. — Привет! Я Табита, но все называют меня Бум-Бум, — она протягивает руку. Шаттерстар просто смотрит на неё. — Шатти — можно называть тебя Шатти? — я дам тебе двадцать баксов, если сходишь на свидание с моим другом.

— Что такое «баксы»? — интересуется Шаттерстар и затем добавляет чуть тише: — Что такое «друг»?

— Боже мой, — бормочет Дани.

Проблема в том, что Табите удаётся успешно втягивать в свои нелепые затеи всех, кто подвернулся под руку. Вот почему вскоре она уже активно готовит Шаттерстара к свиданию — с неохотным участием Дани.

— Всё будет отлично, — отмахивается от её беспокойства Табита. — Ему нужно будет продержаться всего вечер. Риктор наверняка решит, что им не по пути, но будет благодарен мне за попытку. И никогда не узнает правду.

— Если только не спросит кого-нибудь. Или соизволит задуматься над твоей паутиной лжи на пару секунд. 

— Не занудствуй, длинноножка.

— Почему ты меня так называешь? Я всего на дюйм выше тебя.

— Да, но половина моего роста — чистая бравада, — деловито сообщает она.

Почти полчаса приходится вкрадчиво убеждать Шаттерстара снять головной убор, ещё почти полчаса — упрашивать подпустить к его волосам Табиту.

— Я практически целый семестр провела в школе красоты, — говорит она. — Я знаю, что делаю.

— У меня был стилист там, откуда я родом, — Шаттерстар стискивает зубы. — Обращался со мной как с лошадью для выставки. Fekt.

— Ну, обещаю, у Табс всё по-другому, — уверяет его Дани. — Кроме того, по лошадям тут скорее я. Будешь ещё орео?

— Буду. Спасибо.

— Мы как в «Красавице и Чудовище», — громко умиляется Табита. — Я словно миссис Поттс, а ты как Люмьер.

— А Риктор — Бэлль?

— Ага.

— Кто тогда Гастон?

— Джимми, конечно.

Они рекордно быстро приводят Шаттерстара в подходящий вид и отсылают на свидание, сами же занимают столик на другом конце зала, чтобы проследить за тем, что, по мнению Дани, будет «катастрофическим позорищем».

— Как давно ты знаком с Табитой? — интересуется Риктор, выглядывая из-за меню.

Шаттерстар замирает. Тут нужно солгать, а ложь — это ведь как актёрская игра. Притворство всегда даётся легче, когда в чем-то исходит из правды.

— С тех пор, как появился на Земле.

Риктор присвистывает.

— Ого, давненько. Чёрт, какой она была в детстве?

— Маленькой, полагаю.

Риктор хмыкает. Шаттерстар воспринимает это как хороший знак, ведь Риктор продолжает улыбаться.

— Ты забавный.

— Правда?

— Ага, и с тобой легко разговориться. 

— Я просто слушаю других. Я в этом хорош. Всю жизнь этим занимаюсь.

— Ну, я не хочу слишком много трепаться, — Риктор почёсывает шею. — Хочу узнать про тебя. Расскажи о себе.

— Я... люблю телевидение.

— О, ну, кто не любит? — Шаттерстар хмурится. Похоже, его ответ был не вполне подходящим. — А что именно ты любишь смотреть?

— «Офис».

— Обожаю «Офис», — расцветает Риктор. Он принимается цитировать любимые моменты, и Шаттерстар их все знает. Телевидение в Моджомире повсюду, от него невозможно скрыться. Пока он был с Кадре, он смотрел так много земных шоу, как только удавалось, не в перекроенном и извращённом Моджо и Мажор Домо виде.

— О боже, сработало, — выдаёт Дани, с восхищением глядя на них. — Как это сработало?

— Потому что, дорогой мой скептичный цветочек, — с широкой улыбкой заявляет Табита, — ты не подумала кое о чём. Риктор такой же грёбаный чудила, как я, — на другом конце зала Риктор громко замечает, насколько ладони Шаттерстара больше его.

— Так, и чем ты занимался до того, как тебя забросило в нашу дыру? — спрашивает Хулио, когда они вместе бредут по обочине дороги, временами чуть касаясь руками друг друга. 

— Я был гладиатором, — ровным тоном отвечает Шаттерстар. — Сражался на арене.

— О чёрт. Моему другу Берто тоже однажды пришлось так сражаться. Наверное, это ужасно. Как долго ты этим занимался?

— Пятнадцать лет.

— Пят... Что?! Mierda, всю свою жизнь? — он останавливается и просто смотрит на Шаттерстара. — Господи. Мне так жаль.

— Это не твоя вина.

— Да, но, то есть... Я сожалею, что с тобой случилось подобное, — объясняет он. — Меня расстраивает, что тебе пришлось пройти через это. Вот что я хочу сказать.

Шаттерстар кивает.

— Ты жалеешь меня.

— Сочувствую тебе, — поправляет Хулио.

— Хм. Никто не говорил мне этого. Кейбл говорит, он рад, что я умею сражаться. Другие твои друзья боялись или были в восхищении. Ты единственный, кто сказал, что сочувствует мне. 

— О, — Хулио не знает, как ответить. — Я, кхм... Минуточку, если ты был гладиатором, как вы с Табби познакомились?

— С Табитой? Я встретил её, когда прибыл на эту планету и в это время.

— «Эту планету»? — он наклоняет голову. — В смысле, Землю? Ты... не с Земли?

Риктор врывается в комнату Табиты, таща за собой за руку Шаттерстара, как раз когда она красит ногти Дани в вызывающе алый.

— Эй, Табс? — раздражённо говорит он. — Откуда Шаттерстар родом?

Её глаза широко распахиваются, рука с кисточкой повисает в воздухе. 

— Кхм... Из Квинса?

— Неужели? — Риктор сверлит её убийственным взглядом. — И в каком же районе Моджомира он находится?

— На... севере, — Табита косится на Шаттерстара, который, как обычно, выглядит озадаченным.

— Дани, — Риктор меняет тактику, — хоть ты мне не ври. Как давно вы знакомы со Старом?

— Ой, вы уже на стадии милых прозвищ?

— Замолкни, Табита. Дани?

— М-мы знаем его с тех пор, как он прибыл на Землю, — честно отвечает Дани, но, видя лицо Риктора, добавляет: — Ну, с сегодняшнего дня.

— Так, отлично. В следующий раз, когда я попрошу меня с кем-нибудь познакомить... я не попрошу, — неэффектно заканчивает он. — Нельзя просто взять и сунуть кому-то первого попавшегося парня из другого измерения, capiche?

— Сapiche как день, — отзывается Табита.

— Вот и ладно.

Шаттерстару явно неловко.

— Я извиняюсь за своё участие в этом обмане.

Выражение лица Риктора тут же смягчается.

— О нет, я не злюсь на тебя. Ты ведь тут совсем новенький. И, ну, я отлично провёл время. А ты?

— Еда и беседа были превосходными, — кивает Шаттерстар. — Мне пора поговорить с лордом Кейблом. Я скоро вернусь к вам, — он уходит. Как только его шаги затихают вдали, Риктор тут же разворачивается к Табите.

— Спасибоспасибоспасибоспасибоспасибо.

— Видишь? Всё отлично сложилось, — Табита вновь принимается за её ногти, когда Риктор уходит. — Нам нужно податься в профессиональные сводники.

— Точно, — Дани дует на ногти на левой руке. — Хочешь, я тебя с кем-нибудь сведу?

Табита хитро смотрит на неё.

— С кем именно?

— Например, с одной сногсшибательной шайеннкой на крылатом коне.

— Звучит неплохо.


End file.
